


A Pleasures Series Art Interlude

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [9]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siluria gifted me a title graphic for the Pleasures series and I thought I would share it. Then I thought, hmmm that would make a great book jacket image too. Siluria cleaned up the blurb for the back to cover the entire series. </p><p>Both items for your viewing pleasure :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasures Series Art Interlude

**Pleasures Title Graphic by[siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria)**  


~~~***~~~

**Pleasures Book Jacket**  


  


Book Jacket by taibhrigh and Cover Art and Blurb by [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria)

[siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria), thank you again for the geat piece of art!


End file.
